You're My Tootsie Pop
by Skippingstones63
Summary: AU Klaine: Blaine is a badass that has been kicked out of multiple schools. His last chance is McKinley and if he gets kicked out of there, it's off to boarding school. He knows it's a typical high school, just like all the others, but what he wasn't expecting was to meet a charming gay boy named Kurt Hummel who seems to be able to crack his hardened shell right away.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First Klaine fic so please tell me how I'm doing. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

At exactly seven fifty five, Blaine Anderson's alarm went off. He groaned and rolled over, slamming his hand down on the snooze button. It was his first day at his seventh new school in two years, William McKinley High School. He had strict orders from his father to not get kicked out of this school. If he did, his father would be sending him to boarding school and the leather jacket wearing, motorcycle riding, all around badass was definitely not going to some school where he had to prance around with snobby rich kids wearing tight blazers and slacks.

He slowly sat up and yawned loudly, pulling the covers off of himself and shutting off his alarm. He knew he would be late to school if he took a shower, but he still ended up stepping under the warm spray and washing himself, waking up thoroughly after her was done. Blaine pulled on a tank top, his signature jacket, and a pair of skinny jeans before leaving his condo and hopping onto his blue Ninja motorcycle that gleamed in the bright morning sunlight. He lived alone in the condo with monthly checks from his father that were more than enough to help him live. The Andersons were filthy rich, but Blaine didn't want any part of that life. He normally wore clothing from thrift shops, ate cheap food from convenience stores, and played his guitar on the street, using the money he received from playing and singing to live. He didn't want his father's money, but he would still cash it and keep it in a safe in his closet, only using it when he really needed it. He was also gay. He was the ultimate sin in his father's eyes and no matter what, a civil conversation between them would always turn into a full blown argument that would end with his mother crying and his father throwing something.

He shook his head and revved the engine, making his way to the school and sighing heavily when he glanced over at the football fields and front entrance. Typical high school, typical jocks and nerds, and typical teachers. There was no way he would be able to stay in this school for more than a month. He couldn't stand the jocks and the so called "badasses" that did nothing but petty pranks and they bullied the weak. That was not how Blaine rolled. It was all about power, sure, but he didn't need to slam kids against lockers and throw them in dumpsters to gain it, they knew from one glance at him that he was top dog.

He parked his bike and climbed off of it, striding over to the front doors with his head held high. He felt eyes on him, but he didn't dare turn his head. He smirked lightly and opened the door for a cheerleader and himself, ignoring her when she tried to make conversation. It always filled him with pride whenever new people approached him with a flirtatious smile. He didn't find himself all that good looking and he wondered what attracted them. His smile? His jacket? The way he walked, maybe? He made his way to the front office and checked in with the secretary, making sure all of his paperwork was in. She handed him his schedule.

"There you go, Mr. Anderson. Would you like a tour guide?" She typed something on her computer. "I found a young man who almost matches your schedule perfectly and he can show you around to each of your classes." Blaine chewed on his bottom lip in thought and finally nodded his head.

"That would be lovely, ma'am, thank you." Using manners always got you on the good side of an adult; he had learned that a while ago.

"Kurt Hummel to the front office, I repeat, will Mr. Kurt Hummel please come down to the front office.

It wasn't long before a tall, porcelain skinned boy, with striking baby blue eyes, and an expensive looking sense of style. Blaine looked up and down the boy's body, licking his lips ever so slightly. There was something different about him. He made Blaine's throat dry and his heart beat irregularly, but Blaine decided to ignore it. It was probably lust. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a good fuck, but before his mind could wander anymore, a high pitched voice flooded his ears.

"You wanted me, Mrs. Baker?" The boy put a hand on his hips and cocked his head slightly. Blaine couldn't help but find it adorable and his mouth upturned into a genuine smile. He hadn't smiled like that in years and he quickly steeled his face, not letting anymore expressions through.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel. I would like you to meet Blaine Anderson, the new student. His schedule is almost exactly the same as yours and he needs a guide. Do you think you're up for the job?" She gestured to Blaine and then turned back to her computer, not really expecting him to disagree.

Kurt nodded his head furiously and turned to Blaine, holding out his hand for the boy, a weak smile on his face. The boy looked tough and Kurt really didn't want to start the day by being thrown against the lockers. "My name's Kurt Hummel. I'll be your tour guide for the day. " Blaine took his hand and shook it slowly, noticing how soft the boy's hands were. They felt amazing against his and they fit perfectly too. Kurt slipped his hand away, his smile growing stronger and he led the boy out of the office. "I'm going to be honest with you, Blaine. This school isn't all that accommodating to new kids or kids that are "different", but you have to get used to it." He sighed, and, as if on cue, a jock shouldered him roughly, knocking him backwards and almost making him fall.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Blaine growled and clenched his fists, staring up at the jock with anger in his eyes. He didn't want to get into a fight on this first day, but he felt a surge of protectiveness for the blue eyed boy and that was all that seemed to matter at the moment. The jock turned to face him, a smug smile on his face.

"Why the hell are you standing up for the queer? Are you his new boyfriend or something?" His sneer turned into a grimace of pain when Blaine took a fistful of the boy's letterman jacket and pinned him against the locker.

"And what if I was? You have something against him or me being gay? I bet you sleep real good at night knowing that the only way you can feel good about yourself is by picking on kids that you think are weaker than you, but you know what, jock boy? You're the weak one. You gain power from bullying. Do you know how messed up that is? Listen here." He brought his face close to the jock's. "Next time I see you so much as look at my friend, Kurt, I'll bash your teeth in. Okay? Okay." He let go of the boy's jacket and backed away, watching as the jock retreated without another word, just a glare.

"You didn't have to do that…I'm used to it." Kurt mumbled, meeting Blaine's eyes, sadness evident behind his. Blaine shrugged and adjusted his jacket, brushing dust that clearly wasn't there off of it.

"Don't worry about it. People like him need to be put in their place and that's all I was doing." Kurt started walking again and Blaine followed him, stopping at the locker that he had already stocked a couple days ago before he had actually started at the school. "So you're gay?" He made small talk, taking out his history books for first period.

"Yeah…It's not really accepted around here if you haven't noticed." Kurt shifted uncomfortably and pulled on his collar, leaning against the locker next to Blaine's. Blaine nodded and sighed.

"I can see that. All schools are like this, I would know." He closed his locker, muttering the last few words. "No are you going to show me around or what?" He raised his eyebrows, a tiny smirk on his face when he caught the boy staring at him with his eyes glazed over. Kurt jolted and turned to Blaine, blushing profusely.

"S-Sorry, yes, of course, right this way, Blaine." He led Blaine down the hall, his face still red like a tomato. Blaine chuckled quietly and followed the cute boy, thinking to himself, maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites guys! Much appreciated. **

**To B2isbetterthanB1**: **He'll have some sass, he's just too afraid to show it to the jocks. Just wait until the glee meetings. ;)**

**Here's chapter two enjoy!**

It wasn't even past lunch time yet and Blaine already hated the school for the most part. Kurt being the only exception. The teachers were alright, but he watched as Kurt continuously got picked on, they would do nothing to help.

The name calling and locker shoving had stopped at around third period. That's when Blaine learned of the slushy. While they were walking to their next class, a meaty jock shoved his way through the crowd, his eyes on Kurt, a sick grin on his face.

"Sup, Faggot." He cackled and threw the contents of the Big Gulp container in Kurt's face, dousing him in ice and red syrup. Blaine tensed and was ready to punch the jock that he had learned went by "Karofsky", but Kurt put a hand on his wrist, his bottom lip quivering and tears rushing down his cheeks. Blaine's whole posture softened and he rushed the crying boy to the bathroom, anger still bubbling up inside of him.

"Y-You don't h-have to help me, Blaine." Kurt dipped his head under the sink, washing the red dye out of his hair and face. Blaine leaned against the tile wall and shrugged, watching the boy intently.

"Then I won't help you, but that Karofsky kid is just asking for me to give him a good punch to the face." He crossed his arms and ran a hand through his slick hair, sighing softly. "Do you have a change of clothes or something? It's gonna suck to walk around in those pants when the syrup dries."

Kurt weakly nodded his head, drying his face off with a paper towel. "I have some in my locker. I think it's unlocked right now…" He blushed and chewed on his bottom lip, something that Blaine found adorable also. "You…You wouldn't mind getting them for me, would you?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded his head, pushing open the door and already leaving to get the clothing. As soon as he was out of the bathroom, his expression became blank again and he shot glares at every jock he saw. They sickened him and if he could, he would give a nice little slap to each and every one of their faces.

He walked down to Kurt's locker and opened it, looking at how girly and expertly decorated it was. It screamed gay. Kurt was out and proud it seemed and Blaine respected him for that. He knew what came with being out, but he didn't seem to care. He finally found some jeans, a red shirt, and extra boxers under a ton of beauty products and he arched an eyebrow when he spotted two more outfits neatly folded under the first one. Was Kurt getting slushied on a daily basis?

He returned to the bathroom and saw Kurt in a tank top, scrubbing the red out of his shirt. Blaine ran his eyes up and down the boy's toned arm muscles, wondering just how strong he was and why he didn't fight back when the jocks came after him. Kurt turned to him and put his hands out for the clothing items.

"Thank you so much, Blaine. I'll be out in a second." He opened a stall and locked it behind him, quickly changing into the new outfit and coming back out with his soiled clothing. He folded them and placed them in a pile on the floor, turning to the mirror to fix his hair.

"So do you get slushied a lot? I saw the clothing in your locker and I assumed…" Blaine scratched the back of head, staring at the bathroom door.

Kurt turned to him and sighed, a frown on his face, but his tears dried. "Almost every day, but it's fine. I'm used to it and it's just like a part of my day now. Do you always wear that jacket and beat up jocks?" He countered, looking up and down Blaine's "badass" appearance.

Blaine shrugged and pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders. "First of all, the jocks deserve it. Second, I love this jacket. Do you got a problem with it?" His normal guarded attitude seeped through and he clenched his fists, which caused Kurt to cower and grip the back of the sink.

"No. I don't have a problem with it. Sorry." Kurt squeaked out, quickly picking up his clothing and looking for a way to escape.

Blaine unclenched his fists and his expression softened. He didn't mean to scare the boy who was turning out to be the only person that had actually talked to him like he was a human being the whole day. Everyone else just flirted with him or tried to start a fight. "Kurt. Look man, I'm really sorry for snapping like that. I'm just used to being judged all of the time and my first reflex is to fight." He clapped the boy on the shoulder and squeezed it gently, a small smile on his face.

"It's alright. I'm sorry that people judge you all of the time. You seem like a really nice guy once you get behind that jacket and stony face." He chewed his lip, deep in thought, and his whole face lit up when an idea came to his mind. "You should join Glee club!"

Blaine looked at him with a confused expression, slipping his hand away from his shoulder and crossing his arms, leaning back up against the wall and watching Kurt carefully. This kid couldn't be serious. "Glee club? Like the one where you sing and dance?"

Kurt nodded his head, his voice filled with genuine enthusiasm. "It's amazing. You can be your true self in the choir room and you don't have to worry about being judged. I'm not Kurt, the out gay boy, in there. I'm Kurt, the boy with the amazing soprano voice. They don't care much about your flaws. We're like a family." He sighed happily, a silly grin on his face.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know. It doesn't sound like something for me. I have a rep to uphold and it sounds like joining your glee club might tarnish that a bit, don't you think?"

Kurt's smile dropped and he averted his eyes, every ounce of happiness draining from his face. "Oh, well I'm not forcing you to join, but you should still think about it. We have a guy in there that's kind of like you. Not as good looking, but he thinks he's one of the toughest guys in the school even though he's a real softie. Like a tootsie pop. Hard on the outside, soft and chewy on the inside."

Blaine glared at the boy and got ready to leave the room, angry that Kurt thought he wasn't as tough as he looked and even comparing him to some guy who was probably all bark and no bite. Blaine had bite, no questions asked. "Yeah well, I ain't like a tootsie pop. Nothing about me is soft and glee club sounds like it's home to nothing but softies. I'll see you after lunch, Kurt." He flashed a fake smile at the boy and left the bathroom, leaving Kurt all alone, wondering if he had already messed up the barely budding friendship between them.


End file.
